


on this winter's night with you

by grasslandgirl



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [10]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, they're in love and its beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasslandgirl/pseuds/grasslandgirl
Summary: tumblr prompt: #43 "why are we whispering?" + sofia/dale-----Even now, even after a year of dating, her heart still jumped a little whenever she saw him. She pursed her lips, trying to remember her frustration at waking up in a cold bed, fighting the urge to walk up and snake her arms around his waist, perch up on her toes and tuck her cold nose into his warm neck.She padded closer, and Dale turned. She could see his wide grin, even backlit by the moon, and Sofie felt the last of her irritation slip away.“Sof, honey,” He whispered, gesturing avidly towards the window, “come see.”
Relationships: Sofia Bicicleta/Dale Lee
Series: Prompts and Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196569
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	on this winter's night with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/gifts).



> thank you so much to @nonbinarywithaknife on tumblr for prompting this, i love them so dearly 🥺🥺 the original post, ask list, and my tumblr will be linked at the bottom!!   
> work title is from Sarah McLachlan's Song for a WInter's Night, which is such a beautiful winter/christmas love song

Sofie woke up to a cold bed. She frowned, patting and kicking at Dale’s side blindly, as though maybe she’d find him curled up in the corner. No dice. She groaned quietly, pressing her face into the pillow. A small voice in the back of her head whispered to roll over, go back to sleep. It was still full dark out, she had hours before she had to be up for work.

But a larger, more anxious part of her brain wanted to get up and find Dale.

It was kind of embarrassing how quickly she’d gotten used to sleeping next to Dale; even in the most innocent of ways. He was like a furnace, and he never complained when she shoved her ice-cold feet under his thighs or pressed her face against his chest to keep warm. It was winter in Staten Island, and Sofia was tiny, what was she  _ supposed  _ to do?  _ Freeze? _

They’d only been moved in together a few weeks- the lease ended on Dale’s apartment and they’d been dating a year and Sofia just decided to bite the bullet,  _ fuck  _ what her family thought- and the paranoid voice in the back of her head wouldn’t shut up about whether Dale was going to get bored or irritated with her now that they were living together. Whether they’d taken the next step too fast. Whether her dad and Mario were right about him being too different, about not understanding the family. She  _ hated  _ that voice, hated how paranoid and clingy it made her. But she couldn’t stop hearing it. Couldn’t stop feeling like she was tiny Sofie Bikes from Staten Island, and that one day Dale would get on the ferry and never come home.

Sofia rolled out of bed, grumbling and wrapping her robe around herself like a second skin. She tripped a little over her slippers in the doorway before sliding them on. 

The house-  _ their house- _ was beautiful. And bigger than anything you could get for half the price in the city, thank you very much. Huge bathroom, two guest rooms, a great dining room for hosting, a kitchen with one of those wall-mounted ovens with the little microwaves above it. Big, floor to ceiling windows and a sliding glass door that looked out over the porch and a huge back yard. 

The moon was shining in through the windows as Sofia shuffled into the living room. She paused when she saw a dark shape, silhouetted against the white light before her eyes adjusted.  _ Dale. _

Even now, even after a year of dating, her heart still jumped a little whenever she saw him. She pursed her lips, trying to remember her frustration at waking up in a cold bed, fighting the urge to walk up and snake her arms around his waist, perch up on her toes and tuck her cold nose into his warm neck. 

She padded closer, and Dale turned. She could see his wide grin, even backlit by the moon, and Sofie felt the last of her irritation slip away.

“Sof, honey,” He whispered, gesturing avidly towards the window, “come see.”

She closed the distance, and Dale immediately pulled her to his side, wrapping his arms around her stomach and leaning his chin against the top of her head. “Look,” he whispered in her ear.

“Why’re we whispering?”

_ “Look,” _ he repeated, more urgently, letting go of her with one arm to briefly point out the window.

Sofie pulled her attention away from Dale- a feat even when she  _ wasn’t  _ still half asleep- and looked out the window. 

It was snowing- the first real, solid snow they’d seen on the island that winter- and out on their back lawn was a small herd of deer. A doe, followed by two tiny-looking fawns, no more than a year old, with a huge multi-pointed buck peeking out from the edge of the woods.  _ “Oh,” _ Sofie breathed. “They’re beautiful.”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I went to get a cup of water and saw them,” Dale murmured, his voice soft and warm against her ear. “I’ve been standing here, watching them.”

“I was kind of mad when I woke up and the bed was empty,” Sofie admitted quietly, “but I understand- it’s amazing. Like something out of a Christmas movie.”

Dale’s arms tightened around her minutely, “I thought about waking you up to show you, but I didn’t know-”

Sofie twisted around in his arms, pressing her hands against his chest- god he was buff- and smiling up at him, washed in pale white moonlight. “Wake me up,” she interrupted, ever so gently. “Next time, you can’t sleep, you see deer, whatever it is; wake me up. I wanna-”  _ ach, god, _ the paranoid voice spat,  _ don’t be so vulnerable, that’s how you get hurt- _ “I wanna see everything with you. That’s what this is, right? We’re all in?”

Dale’s face was impossibly gentle. He slowly raised a hand and traced her cheek with his thumb. “Yeah,” he said, sounding almost breathless, “yeah. I’m all in, Sof.” She leaned up on her toes without a second thought, catching his mouth with her own. It was good; it was always so good, like they were meant to fit together like this. “You know I love you, right?” Dale broke off after a few minutes, definitely sounding breathless this time. Sofia nodded, pursing her lips against the cocky, proud smile she felt rising up in her chest. She loved it when he said it, even a hundred times later. It always sounded like it was the first time, like he meant it with everything he had. “You’re  _ it, _ Sofia. You’re it for me.”

_ Oh. _

And what was Sofia supposed to say to that?

She didn’t say anything, she just leaned back in, kissing Dale with everything she had. 

And in  _ their  _ house, washed in cold December moonlight and cradled in Dale’s strong arms; Sofia was  _ warm, warm warm. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! you can [reblog the original post here,](https://grasslandgirl.tumblr.com/post/636889641288712192/idk-what-season-you-prefer-writing-but-hell-yeah) and feel free to send me a [prompt from this ask list](https://grasslandgirl.tumblr.com/post/636870825835970560/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and) on my tumblr, @grasslandgirl!! comments and kudos are always appreciated; happy holidays <33


End file.
